Love Rectangles
by Wolf skater
Summary: How do you get your ex back? How do you deal with your ex's ex whom your ex is now dating again? What happens when you meet your ex's current boyfriend/girlfriends ex? Well... Parings: Coddnna, and ROMY. Not what you think. unless it is what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Well I do own the idea of this Crack pairing.**

**Author's Notes: Okay I know this isn't Past and Future Mysteries for those of you who have read my other story. But fear not for the next Chapter of that is coming soon. This is just and idea that came to me one day and was to brilliant to pass up. Oh and this is not what you think. Thanks to Indigo-Night-Wisp this story was made, because with out her help I would have never been able to start writing this.**

* * *

><p>Bella Donna Boudreaux was sharping her knife when her brother Julien came in.<p>

"What do yo' want Julien?" she asked her words like venom.

"Yo' won't believe what I just 'eard" Julien said panting.

"What?" Bella Donna asked now interested.

"It's about Remy" he said making her learn in closer to hear more, "He Told the Guilds to screw it, and dat he wouldn't marry yo' den he left N'w O'leans."

"He did what?" she shrieked.

"Do yo' want me to 'ill 'im?" Julien asked his sister looking like he really wanted her to say yes.

"Non! He's supposed to marry me and I'll make sure dat's just what he does" Bella Donna answered with an evil look in her eye.

"What 're yo' planin'?" Julien asked backing away.

"I bet he went back to 'er and de X-Men" she said rubbing her hands together before she started getting some stuff ready.

"Dat's where he said he was goin'"

"Good. Remy LeBeau yo' better watch out because yo're gonna be mine."

* * *

><p>"Cody Ah not gonna do it" Rogue said glaring at her boyfriend.<p>

"But why not? If ya do then ya'll be able ta touch" Cody tried to reason with her.

"If Ah so it then Ah won't be a mutant anymore" Rogue said as if talking to a little kid.

"That's the whole point of the cure" Cody said in a no duh kind of voice.

"Being a mutant is part of me Ah don't want to lose that. Plus there's nothing ta cure. And Ah almost got control of my powers, Ah don't see why the cure is necessary" Rogue snapped at him.

"So ya want ta be a freak?" Cody asked sarcastically.

"Ah'm not a freak. No mutant is a freak" Rogue said venom in her voice. "Ah'm beginnin' ta wonder why Ah left the mansion in the first place" She sneered.

"Ah don't know because ya wanted ta be normal?" Cody growled out.

"Ya know he would've never tried ta change meh. Wanna know why? Because he loves meh fer who Ah am" Rogue said turning to leave.

When she reached the door Cody called out. "Oh ya? If he loved ya so much then why did he leave ya?"

Rogue stopped at the door and griped the handle. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting one little tear slip out, before running out, jumping in her pick up and driving away.

She cried not knowing where to go when her phone rang.

"Rogue Ah" Cody started, but she never let him finish.

"No Cody we're done. Ya hear meh? We're through!" and with that she hung up.

Two seconds later her phone rang again. "What!" she asked venomously.

"Rogue what happened to you?" Kitty's voice said full of concern catching on to her best friend's sadness right away.

"Ah just broke up with Cody" she said.

"About time. He is so not your type" Kitty said trying to cheer her up.

"Ah have no idea what Ah'm supposed ta do now" Rogue said distressed.

Suddenly Kitty got an idea, Remy had just called the institute saying he was coming back. She knew just what would cheer her friend up.

"Why don't you come back here?" Kitty suggested. "You know you're always welcome here and everyone misses you."

Rogue thought about it for a while. "Okay" she finally said.

Truth be told she missed them to. "Ah'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Remy grinned as he rode on his motorcycle. He was finally heading back to his Cherie.<p>

It took him long enough but he was finally going back to where he felt he belonged. With the X-Men and with Rogue.

And he couldn't wait to get back.

* * *

><p>Cody sighed in frustration as Rogue hung up on him.<p>

He hadn't meant to say those things. But it was so frustrating.

Not being able to touch her. He did know that she was working on her powers but it was taking so long.

And he didn't really think mutants were freaks. He just hated how people always talked bad about him because of Rogue.

And as for what he had said about Remy. Well he was mad that she was talking about him still when he had left her, for who knows what reason.

Rogue had refused to tell him, but whatever it was it had to be stupid.

Then and there Cody knew what he had to do.

He knew she was probably going back to New York. He would wait for her to cool off then he would go after her.

* * *

><p>Bella Donna knew that convincing Remy to come back to her would be very hard and nearly impossible.<p>

But it had to be done.

She would take and few days packing then drive up. That way she would arrive a few days after Remy.

That would give him time to, see the mistake that he had made, on his own. Hopefully she wouldn't have to show him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I hope you like it, so far because this is going to be epic. I will not be updating this regularly because of Past and Future Mysteries. Chow.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not some rich money bags old guy named Stan Lee. There happy? **

**Author's Notes: Anonymous: Sorry but if I let you kill her I'd have to make you kill Rogue, Remy, and Cody to so no. **

**Reny21: Really well here's more.**

**Starry5447: I know so here's a cookie to keep you happy.**

**Indigo-Night-Wisp: Thanks. And I know you do. Hope this Chappie meets your ROMY standers.**

**Lady Firewing: You have no idea. Like I said to Anonymous no sorry. And yes Rogue did kick the cures but.**

**I forgot to say this the last chapter but this story is slightly AU. Mostly because some things worked out differently than in the TV show, so forget the TV show and remember the characters okay? good.**

* * *

><p>"<em>He's not gonna be there. He's not goin' ta be there" <em>Rogue kept telling herself, as she drove through New York, almost to Bayville.

When she was about a mile away from the mansion her car stopped.

"_Great just great" _She thought. _"This close ta the mansion and Ah have ta run out of gas."_

She huffed as she got out of the car and started walking towards the mansion, remembering what her life was like before Remy left for Louisianan and she went back to Mississippi to find Cody, because she missed him too much.

She was so caught up in her memories she didn't see where she was going till she bumped into someone falling over.

"Ah'm sorry Ah didn't see ya there" she stammered getting up.

"Cherie?" a familiar voice said.

Looking up she saw the Cajun that was taking up so much of her thoughts.

"Remy?" she asked her voice faltering a little. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Remy left de guild" he said cocking his head to the side. "Why are yo' surprised Remy called?"

"Soon after ya left Ah went back ta Mississippi, and Ah just broke up with muh boyfriend and decided ta move back here" she explained shocked that she could even form words with how shocked she was.

"Oh" he said turning away from her. "Why did yo' break up with 'im? Or did he break up with yo'?"

"Ah broke up with him. He wanted meh ta take the cure and we got in a fight about it, and ah realized that Ah never should have left the X-Men" she said hanging her head when she saw how hurt he was by what she said.

"Why did yo' leave in de first place?" he asked her, turning to face her again.

"When ya left Ah didn't really have a reason ta stay and it was just not right without ya here" she said looking back up at him "So Ah went back ta Mississippi and got reunited back up with Cody because I missed ya."

"And?" he said wanting to know more.

"Ah was trying ta forget ya. But it didn't work because…" she trailed off and looked away blushing.

"Because why?" he asked his brow furrowing.

She shook her head "Nuttin' its nuttin' Ah just… He's just…" she said stuttering not able to say what she wanted to say.

Sensing her distress Remy decided to change the conversation. "Well did ya walk 'ere all de way?"

"No muh pickup ran out of gas a few miles ago" she said, "what about ya? How sis ya get here?"

"Same ding 'appened to Remy's motorcycle Cherie" he said the conversation finally lightening up.

Smirking she answered "What did Ah tell ya about callin' meh Cherie?"

"Yo' told Remy to not call yo' dat unless we were together" he said acting like a little kid stating the rules.

"And are we tagether?" she asked pointedly.

"We could be Cherie" he said smirking, she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Swamp rat. Let's go people are waiting fer us and Ah want ta get there sum tihme before tonight" she said walking in the direction of the institute.

Remy smiled and ran after her. Catching up to her he said "Why don't we go out tonight and get caught up?"

She kept walking not looking at, and said without hesitation "sure Swamp rat that would be nice" she said smiling even more.

When they got to the mansion they were surprised to see the gates already open.

Their shock turned to horror when they saw who was waiting for them on the porch. Kitty was hardly dangerous, but when it came to welcoming parties, well… let's just says that the X-Men would rather face fan girls, and mutant haters without the use of their powers.

They were contemplating turning back when they saw her see them. Her whole face lit up with a huge smile and she ran towards them, at a speed that would leave Pietro in the dust.

"I like missed you guys so much" she said squeezing them both tight.

"Choking not breathing" Rogue managed to squeak out.

"Oh sorry" she said letting them go.

She grinned in a way that made both Remy and Rogue shiver in fear, of whatever she was planning.

"I'm like so glad you guys are back" she said then she turned around and ran through the mansion doors yelling "guys guess who's back!"

Rogue and Remy looked at each other, in horror. Before either of them could say anything, there was a "Bamf" and Rogue found herself being tackled in a hug by her brother.

"Vogue you're back" Kurt cried still holding on to his sister as she stood up.

As she tried to push him off she saw Wanda and Kitty coming towards her, Remy already being smothered by John and Piotr.

"Don't you ever leave the stat again without me" Wanda yelled at Rogue in her ear.

When the hug fest was done Kitty looked around and asked "Where are your cars? What did you guys do walk all the way?"

"Ran out of gas a few miles ago" they both answered at the same time. "Jinx. Jinx. Ugh. Jinx."

"Okay that's enough" Wanda broke in before this turned into a two hour deal, "We'll go get Logan to go help you guys get gas in your car, and I'm assuming that you rode a motorcycle" she said giving Remy a pointed look.

"Oui" he said nodding.

"So let me guess you guys were walking here and like bumped into each other" Kitty guessed.

"Yup" Rogue said, wondering just how she knew.

"Come on everyone is going to be so excited to see you two" she said dragging Rogue and Remy away the others trailing after them.

"Fun" Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"So do you guys want to get caught tonight or do already have plans?" Kitty asked trying to plan how to get the two southerners back together, like they were supposed to be.

"Well actually" Rogue started looking at Remy.

"We do 'ave plans Chaton" Remy finished.

Guessing what had happened their friends exchanged looks some of them smiling evilly the others rolling their eyes and shaking their heads knowingly.

"Well then we can get caught up tomorrow. Hey everyone guess whose back!" she yelled causing the mansions entire inhabitance to come running to see the only two X-Men that had been AWOL.

After that hug fest, the conversation with the Professor about them coming back, going with Logan to get their cars (or motorcycle in Remy's case), and unpacking both of them were more than ready for their "date" or whatever it was.

"Yo' ready to go Cherie?" Remy asked, swinging his keys on his finger, as she came down the stairs.

"Don't call meh Cherie" she said with a mock scowl. "And yes Ah'm ready now let's go before Kitty catches on to us, or worse Wanda."

Chuckling "Yo' not afraid of Monsieur Claws running it?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"If we get out of here now we won't have to worry about that" she said and dragged him to the garage.

They got on his motorcycle. Rogue wrapped her arms tightly around Remy holding on as he speed off.

Remy drove to their favorite café that they always went to for everything. This is why Kitty, Wanda, Kurt, and St. John (so not a saint.) already had a table and were waiting to spy on them.

That and they had a friend on the inside. "Thanks Amanda" Kurt said as she passed from seating Rogue and Remy who were in seeing distance, and very annoyed because they had already guessed what they're friends were doing.

"Let's just ignore them" Remy suggested to Rogue looking over at their giggling friends. (Yes Wanda was giggling.)

"Raght. So catching up huh? Where do you want to start?" Rogue asked looking over her menu even though she already knew what she wanted.

"How about yo' start by tellin' Remy why yo' broke up with yo' boyfriend" Remy said with a smirk.

"Ah already told ya he tried ta get meh ta get the cure" Rogue said.

"No Remy means what did yo' realize" he asked looking at her.

She looked up at him, and her heart started pumping faster.

"Fihne ya wanna know the truth? Ah realized that Ah was in love with ya and that Ah was never gonna get over ya okay. Happy now?" she said.

Remy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Kitty squealing. Rogue and Remy turned to her and glared making all four occupants of the table to put up their menus up to their faces.

Rolling his eyes Remy murmured "armatures, so where were we Cherie?"

"Don't call meh that, and Ah was just embarrassing muhself by confessin' that Ah was in love with you" she said burying her head in her hands.

"How did yo' embarrass yo' self?" he asked confused.

"Ah just told ya how Ah felt when ya probably don't feel the same" she said looking away.

Remy looked at her in shock. "What do yo' mean I probably love yo' back?" he asked.

Rogue looked at him surprised to hear him talk in first person.

Remy grabbed her gloved hands in his and kissed her before she could protest.

He pulled away though keeping it short so she wouldn't get to mad at him, but keeping it long enough so she could see his feelings for her, leaving them both with a small headache.

Their four stalkers mouths dropped open, and their eyes popped out. Kitty let out a small squeak, unable to squeal.

Rogue mouth also dropped open as his thoughts and memories washed over her.

And she got to see just why Remy left the guild. She got to see just how much he cared about her.

"What the heck was that fer?" she said exploding in his face.

"I thought it would show yo' how I felt for yo' better than me just tellin' yo'" he said apologetically.

Rogue looked at him wondering if it was possible for her to close her mouth. Remy was acting so out of character but being really sincere.

"Cherie I really love yo', I have since I first met you. And I want to be with yo'. Why do ya dink I left the guild?" He said looking into her eyes.

"Please Cherie give me a chance" he said to her with pleading eyes.

Even she knew exactly what he was asking, and even though she wanted to say yes, she decided to play dumb.

"Give ya a chance with what?" she asked clueless.

"Yo' know what I'm talkin' about Cherie, please give me a chance to be with yo'" he asked again.

"Fihne" Rogue said smiling at how his face lit up.

He grabbed her and started tickling her. Making her yell at him to stop, and Kitty to squeal with delight at finally seeing them together.

The people at the table around them rolled their eyes, wishing the teen age mutants would stop coming here, because this was getting old.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:Okay I hope this was good. I hope I didn't mess this up. Sorry no Bella Donna or Cody in this chapter, but I really needed to get Rogue and Remy's relationship established. The thing with the cafe is all the students at Xavier institute go there for everything, dates, guys night out, girls night out, every thing. So yeah you'll be seeing it a whole lot more, and that's what I meant it was getting old. Oh and Amanda works on the inside so that she can help Kitty spy even every one already knows that she's doing it so... Okay I'm gonna shut up now.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry no own.**

**Author's Notes: Starry5447: I already explained that to you. *sighs* Here's another Cookie.**

**Lady Firewing: I couldn't have dragged it out if I wanted to. Yes that's right bring on the Romy, and Codonna. I prefer that one to. But that's not true he's learning and getting better at stealing so... Fine I'll have Rogue punch her because she starts kissing Remy and she'll get a broken nose. Happy?**

**Anonymous: Yes Kitty the stalker is awesome. No you can't kill her. And I'm an author who is trying to bring about a new crack pairing. **

**Indigo-Night-Wisp: Thank you ever so much. You have no clue what that means to me. And I'll try to keep that in mind.**

**Okay peoples for those of you reading PAFM you already know that I need you're help in trying to figure out a way for Rogue to get control over her powers. for those of you reading this please I beg of you give me you're ideas. I don't care how totally and utterly ridiculous they are. Sorry this chap is so short but I can't think of anything. Just Bella Donna, and Cody driving up to the Institute. **

* * *

><p>Bella Donna gripped the wheel tightly as she drove down the highway.<p>

She had been going to fly to New York but her brother had convinced her to drive, saying it would give her more time to calm down.

Her brother could be a complete idiot most of the time, but sometimes he actually did make sense.

She drove down the highway hoping she wouldn't get lost, cause honestly she had never driven to New York before.

She breathed deeply trying to calm herself down and try not to think about Remy with that X-Man girl he was always going on about.

"_Ugh why can't he dink of me de way he dinks of 'er?" _She thought frustratedly. _"It be so much easier on 'im and everyone else if he did."_

She sighed as she continued this train of thought. She shook her head fiercely.

She was going to get him to love her no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>Cody smiled as he replayed how he was going to get Rogue back in his mind.<p>

He was going to go to the Xavier Institute asked for her and get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Yup he'd explain everything. Then she'd love him again and everyone would be happy.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: *sighs* Cody and Bella don't get it. Love is not something you can chose, or control. Oh well they will get it soon enough if I have anything to say about it. I won't be able to update this again till after Christmas because I'm attempting to write a one shot that involves Romy and Mistletoe.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Most fangirls are asking for the rights to X-Men Evolution for Christmas. I want something more practical. A clone of Remy LeBeau**

** Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: This chapter is longer. I'm glad you're not that mad I would be sad if you were. Cody isn't as sweet if he's clueless. And Yes, yes I do.**

**Anonymous: Yes go stalkers and Rogue gets to maim her. Geez! LOL! I already answered the other part in my other story so yeah.**

**Indigo-Night-Wisp: Yes A for effort and F for failure and A+++ for learning from your mistakes. And that is exactly why it's funny and why it works.**

**Okay I'm sorry this is so late but all of you enjoyed my one shot so hopefully I'm forgiven. Now here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The chapter where *get's interrupted by the sounds of guns shots, explosions, and the sound of cursing in French, English, and what is possibly German. Clears throat and tries to talk over the noise* As I was saying this is the chapter where *Knife comes flying out of no where. Wolf skater ducks just in time.* You know what just read the chapter I have to deal with something. Seriously those four *walks into other room shaking head.***

* * *

><p>Rogue was getting ready for her date with Remy, in her and Kitty's shared room, when she turned around to glare at her best friend.<p>

Kitty looked at her innocently, not giving anything away or looking scared at all.

"Don't follow us this tihme! Got it Pryde?" Rogue said her voice dangerously low.

"Fine Kitty said rolling her eyes "I got plans to night any ways."

With that she got up and went to her closet to go pick out an outfit for whatever she was doing.

"But I can't promise Wanda won't be watching you guys" Kitty said coming out of the closet.

Rogue groaned and scowled as she said "Ah'm gonna hafta talk ta her now too."

Kitty laughed at her friend. "I'm going to want details though. Seriously, you and Remy coming back and the first thing you do is get back together. This is big and if I can't stalk you I need you to tell me" she practically begged.

"Fihne but don't expect much were only going out to eat" Rogue said turning back to what she was doing.

Kitty just rolled her eyes and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Remy went and knocked on Rogue's door.<p>

"Yes" she called from inside.

"Yo' ready to go Cherie?" Remy asked.

"Yup" she said opening her door and stepping out.

Remy smiled at her and held out his arm "Shall we?"

She took it with a grin of her own "sure sugah."

They walked down to the stairs to the garage. On their way they past Logan who growled at Remy then stalked away.

When they got down to the garage Remy handed Rogue his extra helmet and they got on his motorcycle.

Rogue wrapped her arms around him as he sped off on the highway.

"So are we goin' ta the usual place sugah?" Rogue asked as he passed several familiar streets.

"Oui. Cherie, afterwards do you want to go fo' a walk?" he asked as they pulled up to the usual café.

"Sounds great" she said as they got off the motor cycles and went inside.

* * *

><p>Cody got out of his car and was about to make his way to the Xavier Institute when he saw a motorcycle come roaring out of it.<p>

As he examined the couple on the motorcycle, he gasped in shock.

The boy was wearing a trench coat witch was a weird thing in and of itself. The girl was wearing gloves when it was certainly not necessary, given the warm weather, and white streaks poked out of the helmet.

He knew it could only be Rogue and he felt disbelief that she had went back to _him_ after such sort time.

Cody quickly went back to his car and followed them.

He was surprised to see them stop in front of a quant looking café that had both outdoor and indoor tables.

A waitress that they apparently knew came over to them said something then left as they seated themselves at a table they sat at frequently.

He got out and went in hoping to get seated.

Luck was on his side apparently because the hostess seated at a place where he could see them but they had trouble seeing him.

By the looks that people seated at nearby tables gave him, he guessed that people used this table for spying often.

When the waitress came to take his order he got a hamburger. That being the only thing that actually looked good to him.

Not that he ate it anyways. He was too busy watching Rogue and her old/new boyfriend Remy laugh and talk.

Grr why did she have to be so difficult and leave him. It's not like he did anything wrong.

"I can't believe 'im dat jerk just waltzed back to 'er" he heard someone, a girl, growl behind him.

He turned to see a beautiful girl with blond hair and blue eyes glaring at the same couple he had been watching two seconds ago.

"Um can Ah help ya?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him. "What?" she asked confused.

"Ya know them" Cody stated gesturing to the couple.

"Yeesss" she answered suspiciously "I used to um date 'im" she gestured to Remy.

"Are you Bella Donna?" he asked bluntly.

"Um yes 'ow did yo' know dat?" she asked confused again.

"Ah'm Cody Robbins and Ah used ta date her" Cody said pointing to Rogue "She told meh that ya are an evil, conniving, assassinating, bimbo, swamp witch."

"Well I heard dat yo' are a stuck up, conceded, jerk, mutie hater, with a bad attitude" Bella Donna said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

He took it both of them had easy grins on their face despite hearing what the other had heard about them.

"Well is that so, seems yar ex doesn't have a very good opinion of me" he said jokingly as if they had knew each other for ever.

"Well yo'r ex had an even worse opinion of me" she said in mock offense.

"So what ya doin' up 'ere?" Cody asked moving to sit at her table.

"Tryin' to get 'im back" she said pointing to Remy.

"Meh too" Cody said sighing.

"Hey wanna 'elp me?" Bella Donna asked suddenly.

Now it was Cody's turn to be confused "Huh?"

"Do yo' wanna 'elp me get those two to break up?" she said slowly as if talking to a small (mentally impaired. Shut up Leigh this isn't your story) child.

"Sure" just then Rogue and Remy got up to leave and without a word Bella and Cody followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So now that I'm done dealing with that what did you guys think? Okay time for a little background story thingy. Remy of course had the arranged mirage with Bella. Then at some point he went to go with the x-men for some reason. Rogue was dating Cody until her powers manifested. Nuff' said. While they were at the mansion Rogue and Remy were dating and told each other about, Bella and Cody. Then Remy had to leave to go marry Bella. Rogue left to go back to Cody. Rogue told Cody all about Remy including the fact that he was a thief, and that he was supposed to marry Bella who was an assassin. Remy told Bella about Rogue. As you can see Remy really does not like Cody, and Rogue doesn't like Bella. *Glares at figures standing in door way with head down.* Any way tell me what you think and until next time. Bye bye.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own!**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Wow hope I don't make you start saying that again cause that's just confusing. And nah I think I'm good. Their just a little over passionate sometimes and try to claw each others eyes out. But they pretty much behave because they're afraid of me for some reason. I think it has to do with that cappuccino incident.**

**Indigo-Night-Wisp: Yes it s beginning. Yes people have gotten used to that. Actually it's not only the southerners who are spied on. It's every one from the mansion who goes on a date there. Scott and Jeans dates are the worst. Only one person follows on Jean and Scott's dates but they have cameras and other spy**** equipment with them so every one at the mansion can see whats going on. And everyone bets on whether or not if Scott is finally going to grow a pain and ask her to marry him.**

**Okay guys sorry but this is another short chapter. Just wrapping up the last one.**

* * *

><p>Bella and Cody followed after them leaving a twenty on the table.<p>

They took Cody's car because Bella hadn't driven her car to the café.

They were surprised to see them stop at Bayville Park.

Rogue and Remy got off the motorcycle and started walking around.

Cody parked the car and him and Bella Donna got out.

They trailed them but from a distance that they couldn't hear them. Instead they got to know each other.

Cody already knew about Bella's status as an assassin. But now he got to see a bit more of what she did as the Heir to the Assassin's Guild.

Even though her brother Julian was older and a boy she was next in line, because she was a better leader than him.

And in turn she got to learn that he was a normal boy from the south, who grew up running around the woods and wrestling in mud.

They also learned better about their relationship with their ex.

Bella learned that Cody and Rogue had been best friends as kids, and that they had been each other's first boyfriend and Girlfriend.

And that their first kiss is when Rogue's powers manifested.

In turn he learned that Bella and Remy had grew up together.

When they were kids they had been rivals of sorts.

They had fought a lot even though they had been engaged even then.

Gradually they had grown to be friends sort of ish.

When they had gotten older they had dated a little bit, then he left for the X-Men.

They saw Rogue and Remy going to sit down on a bench.

Sensing something important was about to happen they sat in the bushes near so they could hear them.

Rogue sat with her head resting on Remy shoulder.

Both Bella and Cody felt sickened at the sight.

They watched in silence as they just sat there for a while, then Rogue turned to Remy, and Bella and Cody tensed in anticipation.

"Remy I have sumthing ta tell ya" she said softly.

"What is it Cherie?" he said turning to face her.

"Ah've been workin' on muh powers fer a while and…" she trailed off and looked around uncertainly.

"And what?" Remy asked carefully.

"And Ah think Ah got control" she said slowly nervously biting her lower lip.

Remy grinned at her. He leaned down towards her and captured her trembling lips with his.

After a few minutes he pulled away smiling even wider now, seeing as he wasn't in a mini coma.

Rogue was grinning to. She leaned up and kissed him back.

Then they proceeded to make out.

"Crap" Bella Donna hissed, "Dis is gonna be harder than we thought."

"We'll just have to try harder than" Cody said standing up, "But we will get them back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Sorry no own.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Never! They're to fun to mess with.**

**Anonymous: Thanks and yes the kiss. Mwhahaha.**

**Indigo-Night-Wisp: Thanks hope this chapter is better. Yup that was one of my fav parts too. Glad you liked it.**

**TrulyRogue: Thanks.**

* * *

><p>The next day Bella and Cody meet up at Cody's hotel room, since Bella is reluctant to give out any private info. They decided to meet up to come up with ideas on how they could work together to get Rogue and Remy to break up.<p>

"We should make a list of ideas we come up with and things we'll need fer it" Cody suggested as they sat trying to come up with something.

"Great idea" she said grabbing a pencil and a pick of paper.

"Well we could make them think that the other is cheating on them" he said, she wrote it down.

"Okay but 'ow do we do dat?" she asked.

"We could get disguises and kiss them" he suggested.

"Or we could get an image inducer" she said excitedly forming a plan.

"How would we get one of those?" Cody asked confused.

"Well I could steal one from the Xavier Institute" Bella said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yer an assassin not a thief how would ya do it?" he asked.

"Well I 'ave to sneak into places to kill people don't I? It should be a piece of cake" she says overly confident as she writes the plan down.

Cody just nods thinking about how much fun this girl is to be around.

* * *

><p>"So did you like tell him?" Kitty asks.<p>

"Tell who what Kit Kat?" Rogue says not looking up from her book playing dumb.

"Tell Remy that you got control" Kitty clarifies with an eye roll.

"Yes" Rogue states simply.

"Did you guys like kiss?" Kitty squeals.

Now it was Rogue's turn to roll her eyes "Like no duh?" she says mocking Kitty's accent.

Kitty squeals even louder making Rogue wince.

"If ya weren't muh friend Ah would wonder how Ah put up with ya" Rogue says amusedly.

"Come on. I'm gonna go get Wanda and when we get back we're gonna want details" Kitty said giving her best serious face.

She phased out of the room leaving a worried Rogue staring at where her friend had just been horrified of what would her friends would put her though.

With that thought in mind she ran out of the room looking for Logan or Remy to save her from Kitty and Wanda and their need for details. She did manage to find Kurt.

"Kurt ya got ta help meh" she pleaded.

"Help you vith vhat Rogue?" he asked looking around.

"Get away from Kitty and Wanda" she said hiding behind him and holding him like a human shield.

"Let me guess zey vant details about your date vith Remy last night?" he said grinning evilly.

She didn't notice just nodded nervously glancing around. His evil grin grew bigger.

"Vell zen I guess I'll just have to do zis" he said grabbing her and teleporting them to her room.

In her room Kitty, Wanda, Tabby, and just about every other teenage girl who lived at the mansion were there. Rogue groaned.

"Kurt Ah'm gonna kill ya" she informed him, when they all blocked her escape.

"Just like sit down and tell us what happened" Kitty said as her and Wanda dragged Rogue over to an empty spot on the floor.

Everyone in the room was grinning evilly at her. They made her talk about her date with Remy and forced her to give details by tickling her and hitting her with pillows.

* * *

><p>Later that day Remy knocked on the door. "Cherie yo' in dere?" he called as he opened the door.<p>

He looked around the room in confusion. Rogue jumped up and hide behind them.

"Save meh they're crazy" she said with a fearfu look in her eyes.

"Nuh we're not done with you yet" Wanda said. she hexes Rogue to get her to come back into the room.

"And we need Remy too" Kitty said evil gleaming in her eye.

"Non sorry Cherie but Remy ain't sitting around to gossip" he said looking apolijeticly at Rogue.

"Oh you don't get a choice get him girls" Kitty cried and with that they all attacked him with the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yeah I have absoulty no excuse for the lateness. Or for any thing else wrong with this chapter.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I may or may not not caim ownership to these people that you peoples refer to as the X-Men. Ya wanna try and figure out that one?**

**Author's Notes: TrulyRogue: 1) It's ok 2) You'll see what happens with their plan you just have to be patient. 3) No ROMY in this chapter. I did not update soon.**

**Lady Firewing: *Steps back and holds up hands in surrender* Leaving it be.**

**Indigo-Night-Wisp: Lol yes every one is in danger on girls night in.**

**Um sorry for the lateness. I have nothing to say.**

* * *

><p>The next night was when Bella and Cody decided to strike. That day they staked out the mansion till darkness feel and they saw the blue fuzzy dude, who owned the image inducer.<p>

(Cody also identified him as Kurt Wagner and Rogue's brother. And the girl he left with, probably on a date, as Kitty Pyrde one of Rogue's friends.)

Cody sat in the car while Bella Donna snuck over the wall and past the mansions defenses. When she got into the building she realized she had no idea what she was doing.

Mostly 'cause she didn't know which room the target was in. She really should have planned this out better.

But she couldn't back down now. What would Cody thing of her if she did. She shook her head. Why did she care what Cody thought anyways?

She carefully made her way through the mansion to where she guessed was the boy's dorms were. She checked each room thoroughly before moving on to the next one.

She finally found what she was looking for a black watch looking thing and when she put it on and pressed the button she took the appearance of a pale German boy.

She would need to change the setting but it would work. She decided to get the hell out of there before someone caught her. She jumped out of the window and went back to Cody's car.

* * *

><p>Kitty and Kurt were coming back early from there date on the fact that Kurt had left his wallet at the house (or Remy stole it in revenge for the other day).<p>

They were about to go through the gates when they heard what sounded like teens celebrating a successful prank.

Knowing the teens they lived with they followed the sound so they could figure out who had been pranked so they could maybe prepare themselves.

What they found instead was a pair of blonds around their own age that they had never seen holding Kurt's holo watch dancing around like they owned the world.

"Hey vhat are zey doing vith my image inducer?" Kurt said outraged.

Kitty who had been able to pick up parts of their conversation and noticed their odd accents smiled slyly and grabbed Kurt's arm before he could do anything.

"I like think I know who they are and what they want with your watch" she said excitedly.

"Vhat?" he asked slightly scared of Kitty's smile. It was her 'I've got a great idea that's probably actually a bad idea' smile.

"I'm pretty sure that boy is Cody Robbins" she said pointing to Cody. She was about to say more but was interrupted by another outburst from Kurt.

"Vhat! Zat's ze guy vho tried to make meine Schwester take ze cure!" he said about to murder the dude.

"Clam down Kurt jeez" she said pulling him down rolling her eyes at him "and the girl he's with I think is Bella Donna, you know Remy's former fiancée."

"So vhat are ve going to do about it?" he said more calmed down now because of his fear of the look on Kitty's face.

"Like I'll tell you as soon as we get Wanda, John, and Piotr 'because we are so going to need their help to pull this off" she said her smile getting even scarier.

"Uh pull vhat off exactly Kitty?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"You'll see" was all she said as she pulled him away.

* * *

><p>"Okay I've called you all here today for a reason" Kitty stated as they sat at their regular table at the café. Amanda was on break so she was also helping out on their scheme.<p>

Plus Tabby and Amara who had followed them out of the mansion after seeing Kitty drag away the Scarlet Witch, Pyro, and Colossus with Kurt trailing them a horrified look on his face.

"What is it" Wanda asked wanting her to get to the point.

"It has come to my knowledge that Rogue and Remy's exes are here in Bayville and they are working together to break them up so they can get them back" she said calmly.

Everyone's mouth dropped open. "You got zat from zem taking my watch?" Kurt asked.

"No I got that from listening to their conversation" she said glaring at him.

He sunk down in his chair and gulped. Kitty could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"I figure that they work well together and that they really need to move on form Remy and Rogue so I propose we hook them up" she said her brilliant plan finally revealed.

"Oh and how do you suppose we do that?" Wanda asked staring at the smaller girl like she was the crazy one.

"The same way we got Rogue and Remy together for the first time" this statement was met with smirks.

"The same way we got Scott and Jean to stop beating around the brush and admit their undying love for one another." More smirks.

"The same way we are gonna get Scott to grow a pair and pop the question." Evil smiles.

"We can so do this" Tabby said with the second most evil smile. Kitty had the first.

"Okay fine I'm in" Wanda said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Who else raise your hands" Kitty said.

Everyone's hands shot up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the lateness but hopefully this chapter was good enough to make up for that.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: I'm not even going to respond to that. And that's why I like them together. It equals chaos worse than that with ROMY!**

**Indigo-Night-Wisp: Thanks for the poem! And yes that seems to describe them all perfectly.**

**byproducts: glad you like! Thanks for the suggestions they'll help out a lot.**

**Sorry this took so long. I ran out of inspiration for this chapter. Thanks to byproducts for helping me figure it out. **

**This story is gonna end up slightly different than I originally planed but eh.**

* * *

><p>Bella finished reprogramming the watch and put it on. She pressed the button to turn it on and looked at the mirror to see if it worked.<p>

It did, instead of the usual blond haired, cold blue eyed face she usually saw there was the face of a black haired brown eyed stranger.

"Bella I found out where they're gonna be tanight!" Cody said coming through the door, he took one look at her with the holo watch on and shook his head "Ya look prettier without that disguise."

"Yo' t'ink I look pretty?" she question stunned, Remy had never called her that, and here was this boy who was practically a stranger calling her that.

"Um" his cheeks started getting really red "I found out where they're going for a date tonight" he said avoiding her question.

She let it go. Ha she would've never let it go with Remy. There was something wrong with her. It was like she was going soft or something. She decided to ignore that too and get ready for tonight.

A positively creepy smile (still not as scary as Kitty's) crossed her face. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>They were staked out in the bushes. Yes it was very cliché. Okay so only Kitty was in the bushes, Kurt had gone for a tree, and Wanda and John were making out on a bench with disguises, while Tabby, Amara and Piotr were at the mansion working on Scott and Jean.<p>

Kitty scowled and glared. Oh crap she was turning into Rogue! That aside, this stake out was one of the most boring ones in her life. Seriously! Bella and Cody couldn't get any more boring.

Seriously! Not even Scott and Jean were this boring to watch. Of course Rogue and Remy were certainly the most interesting but still Bella and Cody were doing nothing! Not to mention the fact that they were giving her anything to work with to get them together.

Rogue and Remy right now were just walking and talking. Maybe they were waiting for the right moment to strike and do whatever it is they wanted to do. She sighed hoping she was right because this was getting boring.

* * *

><p>"Cherie yo' are aware dat our ex's are in dat bush and our friends are watchin' dem instead o' us?" Remy whispered to Rogue.<p>

"Yeah" she said glanceing nonchalantly over her shoulder.

"What should we do about it?" Remy asked

"Ah think it's better ta lead them on fer now, don't ya?" she told him.

"Touché" he said.

"Hey Remy ya want sum ice cream" she said raising her voice so everyone watching them could hear.

"Yeah Remy'll go get some" he said and started walking away from her to the ice cream stand.

"No Ah wanna go get it" she said grabbing his arm.

He gave her a questioning look. She just smiled innocently at him. If Remy knew one thing it was that if Rogue or one of her friends had that look it was best **not **to know what they were up to.

* * *

><p>"Perfect" Bella said as she watched Rogue leave to get ice cream.<p>

"Looks like this is yer chance" Cody said.

"Alright here goes nothing" Bella said getting up.

She sneaked around the bushes so when she came out it looked like she came from another part of the park. She just stood there for a moment pretending to check Remy out. He didn't even look her way. She sauntered over to him after a while and started to flirt with him.

"Hey gorgeous what's a guy like you doing here on a night like this?" she asked disguising her accent.

"Waitin' fo' my girlfriend to come back from gettin' ice cream 'cause she's to stubborn to let moi get it" he answered not even looking at her.

"Um okay?" she said slightly confused, this wasn't working out to well right now.

Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw Rogue (who the hell name's their child that was what she was thinking) starting to come back. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Remy and kissed him.

He was shocked into just standing there with his eyes wide open, unable to even push her off. Then Rogue walked over. She took one look at the scene and raised an eyebrow. With a mostly expressionless face she poked Bella on the shoulder getting her attention.

"What do you want?" Bella said turning around glaring at her.

"Oh just to do this" she said in an overly calm voice before she punched Bella right in the nose so hard she fell unconscious (but Remy was slightly suspicious that she had absorbed her a little).

"Come on Swamp Rat let's get outta here" Rogue said grabbing his arm and dragging him away their ice cream on the ground forgotten.

"Was dat?" he started to ask.

"Yes" she said not letting him finish.

"Did yo' absorb her?" he asked voicing his suspicion.

"Maybe" she said.

Well that was a yes.

"So what now?" Remy asked.

"We let them all think we don't know what's goin' on and let everyone do their thing and see what happens" Rogue told him calmly.

"Sounds good to moi Cherie" he said making her smile.

* * *

><p>"Bella are ya okay?" Cody said coming to her as soon as Rogue and Remy had left.<p>

"Ugh my whole head hurts" she groaned.

"Ah think she absorbed ya" Cody said.

"Hope she doesn't find out our plans" Bella said.

"Nah she would've dragged meh out of the bushes if she did" he told her.

"Good let's get outta here" she said standing up and walking away trying not to let her nose drip too much blood.

* * *

><p>"I like can't believe that just happened!" Kitty exclaimed.<p>

"Well it did" Wanda said rolling her eyes.

"I kinda feel bad for the shelia, she didn't know about Rogue's temper or how hard she can punch" John said.

"Vell she's the one who is trying to get Remy back after he left her twice" Kurt said.

"Alright team I got a plan now let's go and see how mission get Scott to grow a pair went!" Kitty said marching off leaving the other three to watch her walk away with raised eyebrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Again sorry for the lateness. I'll try to get better upload time for this, but it might be hard with this being the least reviewed of my three stories, so maybe if more people review I'll be more motivated to write it. * shrugs* but that's just a suggestion.<strong>

**Wolf Skater out!**


	9. Letter to the Readers

**Dear Readers and Reviews,**

**I regret to inform you that for the time being this story shall be put on hold. I am putting all of my stories on hold.**

**Due to school and personal issues I haven't had the time to work on any of my stories and because of that I am truly sorry. I've been diving deeper into the heart of the comic book universe and because of this I've not only have no inspiration for any of my fanfics but I don't have the heart to write them. **

**I may write a few one shots here or there but for now I just can't write these anymore. Instead I'm going to focus my attention to my original works. If you want to check them out look up wolfskater on . I'm truly sorry for the inconvienance and hope that in the summer I can pick these stories back up and finish what I started but for now I hope you can forgive me.**

**Wolf Skater out.**


End file.
